Intoxication of the Fall
by MeGoFaNiMe
Summary: Ah, the neverending romance circle of Tai, Sora, and Matt. This is about a couple (it can be sorato or taiora, read to find out) and the obstacles along the way. Jealousy. Depression. Rage. Thoughts of death. All are in this fan fic, which I hope you'll r
1. Part One

**Intoxication of the Fall**  
  


**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!   
  
THIS STORY HAS TWO CHAPTERS!**  


  


A/N: This takes place in **SEASON 02**.   
'Fallen Embers' and 'Flora's Secret' are by Enya, and 'Desert Rose' is by Sting. I do not own Digimon, nor any of it's characters. Oh yes, it isn't one of those fluffy romances. Although, it may seem that way in the beginning. Well, it is part fluff, but not all fluff. Keep reading, and you'll find some depression and dark thoughts in the mix. Also, the story is not as it seems, so if you hate Sorato, and you like Taiora, don't stop reading! If you hate Taiora, and like Sorato, don't stop reading! There are many twists and turns to this.   
  
~ * (insert name here) * ~ = Starting of story being told in a person's point of view  
  
~ * ~ = End of story being told by person's point of view  
  
----------- = Scene change  
  
Please review!  
  
Brmmmmm...  
The final note of Matt's bass guitar hummed into silence.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all of the females, girls and women alike, screamed in unison. Matt bowed, along with the members of his band.  
"Thank you ladies and gentlem-," he paused, seeing no males in the audience "well, thank you _ladies_ for coming to the concert tonight," Matt said, addressing the crowd of swooning girls that stood close to the stage, right below his feet "we will be signing autographs in about ten minutes, hope to see you then!"  
The waving signs reading 'We LOVE Matt!' danced before his eyes. Occasionally, one screaming voice would reach his ears, telling him that they wanted him. It made him sick just thinking about it.   
He shook his head, walking down the hallway towards his dressing room. He had always dreamed of being a star, but this wasn't what he had expected it to be. The click of his shoes against the hard, polished granite was at a steady, soothing rhythm. He placed his hand on the cold, metal doorknob turning it, feeling the latch recede into the small hole in the door. The usual chatter of excitement reached his ears:  
"I can't believe that be are going to get _the_ Matt's autograph!" a girl squealed, her voice trembling in excitement.  
"Calm down, Kyoto, he's a boy as well. He feels, just as you and I do. He's not just some toy you can play with." a voice, sounding strangely familiar, said softly. Matt decided that he liked the second girl better of the two.  
"He's not just _a_ boy, he's _the_ boy!" the annoying girl said, "Besides, you know him personally, Sora, it's not like it's a big deal for you."  
"Seeing an old friend is always a big deal for me." Sora replied, "and he's not just a friend. He's something more."  
Matt froze, halfway into the door. Sora was here? Jeez, if he had known she would be here, he would have fixed his hair or something!   
Slamming the door behind him, he ran to his maroon colored chair, and plopped himself into it. He scooted the chair closer to the large mirror in front of him, which was framed by huge lights. He brought his face closer to it, checking the ends of his hair, making sure that his face makeup was still on properly. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He still looked okay, no major disasters. Normally, he wouldn't care what his fans thought of him, but this time was different. Sora would be here.   
As a child, he had always covered up his feelings for her, hiding them under the act of feeling responsible for T.K. He had been a fool. He kept his ground, feeling that his image would be ruined if anyone found that he was head over heels for a tomboy.   
Now, she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman and yet still, he could not express his feelings to her. If only-  
"Hey! Yoo-hoo, Matt! Get out of La-la land and onto the stage! There are millions of girls waiting for you, and I'm afraid that we'll have a riot on our hands if you don't come out right NOW!" Matt's fellow band member yelled from Matt's doorway. He shook his head, regaining his senses.   
"Coming, Keiichi! Jeez, you whine at me more than my mom does!"  
A wide grin spread across Keiichi's face. "Hey, I didn't want to have to be the one to explain to all of the girls that Matt was in his dressing room, dreaming a love fantasy about some girl named 'Sora'."  
Matt bristled, "How'd you know who I was thinking about?"  
If possible, Keiichi's grin spread even wider, seeming to cover his whole face, "Well, when a guy's eyes start to get all misty and he starts murmuring 'Sora, Sora, Sora' over and over again, that kind of gives a small itsy-bitsy hint, don't you think?"  
Matt leaned back in his chair again, relaxing. "I'll be there, just give me a few minutes." he said. Keiichi shook his head, retreating to the stage.  
"Okay, if you say so. But remember: 'the longer you wait, the more fans you have to take'."  
Matt smiled at the old saying that was repeated often among the band members. It was true too. The longer you made the fans wait, the more seemed to come. He sighed again, pushing himself up from his leather chair, walking towards the hall.   
_Time to get surrounded by a whole bunch of freaky girls again._ he thought, a grimace overtaking his features. Then, he remembered Sora's voice, and smiled. At least she would be there.   
  
------------------  
  
Matt hastily threw the autographed picture of himself into the shaking girl's hands. Believe it or not, he was actually starting to get tired of looking at his face. The next girl came before him, handing him a picture.  
"I- I- I wanted- you-you to know- know- that- I-I," she stuttered. Matt waved her off, handing her the picture.  
"Yes, I know that you've had a crush on me since the third grade, when you went to elementary school with me and that you hope you marry me someday and have three children. Be sure to have a nice day!" Matt said, very quickly and sarcastically. Sora was so close that he could almost feel her breath upon him. The girl harumphed and headed towards the exit door.  
"Another one bites the dust," Keiichi sighed. "Matt, would you stop scaring the girls away? She probably bought about, I'd say, judging from her looks...about fifty dollars worth of our CDs! Another fan bites the dust!"  
Matt ignored Keiichi's comments. Sora was one girl away.  
"I think you're like, so, like, totally cool!" one girl said to Matt, jaws working the gum in her mouth, her lips smacking as well. "And like, all of my, like, friends, like, think so too!" While she was talking it was revealed that she had rings in various places: her tounge, her ears, her nose, and her lip.  
"Here's, like, a tip:," Matt, said imitating her speech, "like, lay off of the, like, metal." He shoved the picture into her hands. Keiichi gave a low whistle.   
"I'd say you have PMS, but...that's not possible."  
"Shut up, Keiichi."   
Sora came towards him. Her dress was a silk, floral pattern, and fit her form very tightly. Her hair was drawn back loosely in a ponytail, and her face was in a warm smile.   
"Hello, Matt! Long time no see, huh?" she greeted him, face flushed. Matt couldn't decide whether it was in delight, or if it was hot in the room. He felt his face go pink as well.  
"Uh, hi Sora!" he replied. She must've been getting more and more beautiful by the day.   
"Too bad you're not in any of my classes this year, Tai's in my math class and he's no help studying for that!" she rolled her eyes around, indicating her exasperation at her close friend.  
"I-I'm pretty good at math." Matt said, without thinking. His slight blush grew to a deep one. Now he sounded stuck up! He put his head in his hands, thinking of how to get himself out of the situation. There was a long, uncomfortable silence.  
"Hey, earth to Matt! We do have, oh about, ONE THOUSAND more girls in line, don't worry, you can take your time though, no rush, nope, not at all!" Keiichi said, sarcastically. Matt looked up. Keiichi was right, there was still a whole crowd full of girls to go, they hadn't even scratched the surface of them, and they had been working for half an hour!  
"Whoops! Sorry, Matt, I don't want to hold everyone up, I better go." She started to walk away, dress moving with her body movements as she went.   
"Wait!" Matt called to her retreating back. She turned around to face him.  
"Yes?"  
"Will you go ou- I mean..." Matt stuttered "I mean...you sound like you're having trouble with math. Maybe I could, you know, tutor you or something."  
She smiled that disarming smile of hers. It didn't show her teeth, but her the corners of her lips curved upward in such a way that it was enough to melt his heart.   
"Sure, I'd love to. Can you meet tommorow? The Odaiba park, maybe?"  
Matt, withered in his seat under her lovely gaze from those auburn eyes.  
"Sure," he said "Tommorow will be fine."  
He watched her walk slowly to the exit, and his legs became more solid once she was out of sight. Keiichi laughed.  
"Man oh man, now I've seen it all! _The_ Matt Ishida, struck speechless by a girl! Now I can die a happy man."  
Matt was brought back to his senses.   
"Shut up, Keiichi." he said, motioning for the next girl to come forward.  
  
--------------------  
  
**_~* Matt *~_**  
  
I walked towards Tai. He seemed to be going awfully fast. Maybe he had soccer practice or something...  
School had just been let out- for an entire summer! I could still remember that glorious bell ringing in my ears, the signal of freedom for an entire three months. Now that bell was the sound of heaven!   
I pushed my way past all of the yammering kids, making little progress.   
"Excuse me, sorry." I said, as I stepped on the toes of various girls and boys. I saw Jun and ducked down among the crowd. Luckily, she didn't notice me. Now there was a girl who never gave up! Tai was even further away from me now.  
"Hey! Tai! Wait up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs over the chatter of exitement. I ran forward through the crowd, pushing people away, similar to what a raging bull does. Hey, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do.   
Tai paused and slowly turned to face me. Suprisingly, he didn't look too happy. I caught up to him, momentarily pausing to catch my breath.  
"Man, what's with you?" I panted, "It's summer vacation, why do you look so bummed?!"  
"It's nothing." he replied softly, avoiding my face and turning to continue walking towards his house. I shrugged it off. It must've been a mood swing. I had 'em all of the time.  
"Okay, whatever," I said, jogging up to him again, "I just want to ask you one question."  
"Is it about Sora?" he asked, his face turned towards the oncoming traffic, still refusing to look at me.  
"Yeah...it's about Sora...are you sure you're alright?" I said. He looked kind of sick and depressed. Like someone had died or something.  
"I'm fine, come on, let's talk while we walk home." he said, voice still in that annoyingly soft, unexpressive tone. Definite mood swing. I was sure of it.   
"Okay, let's go go go!" I said, imitating Mimi. I grinned. Still, no emotion came upon Tai's face.   
  
--------------------  
  
"I wanted to ask you some personal stuff about Sora," I said. He was looking down, kicking a coke can along down the gray pavement as we went. I scuffed my shoe against the curb. "I mean, you've known her all of your life. I wanna know the things that she like, what kind of movies she watches, you know, that kind of stuff."  
Tai continued to keep his eyes to the sidewalk, as he smiled for the first time that day. It was a wistful smile, one that a man makes when remembering the good times of life.  
"She likes daisies, white ones. She also likes the ocean. She used to say that it was so calm and comforting, like a lullaby sung to a child, that's what the waves are to her: a song. One ever-changing melody..." he trailed off, probably thinking about the other stuff on his mind.   
The ocean. I was gonna have to think about that one. For a long time, the only sounds were that of the city: an occasional car passing, birds chirping in the small tress that lined the sidewalk's edge. I walked on the curbs for a while.   
"Well, see ya then." Tai said. Unknowingly, I had arrived at my doorstep.  
"Uh, okay Tai, thanks for the info. See ya around!" I said, in a desprate attempt to be cheerful. I walked up to the doorway. This mood of his was very dark. It scared me.  
"Yeah, good luck on your _date_ with Sora." he said, harshly.   
His eyes met mine. They portrayed a feeling so intense that I could not begin to comprehense it. It was creepy. I shuddered, looking away, breaking that cold stare. I walked into the door, and slowly closed it behind me, putting the latch into place. I leaned up against it. What was wrong with Tai? Mood swings usually weren't _that_ bad. Something about the way he looked at me was... unsettling, it somehow burned it's way into my soul, just as Sora's gaze had melted it. This was much different from Sora's. It was almost..._violent_.  
I shook the thought from my miind. I had more important things to worry about. Like what to do with Sora this afternoon...  
  
**_~ * ~_**  
  
---------------------------  
  
**_~ * Tai * ~_**  
  
"...good luck on your _date_ with Sora." I called. Yeah right. I didn't want him to have good luck. If anything, I wished him bad luck. I had known Sora since she was a small child. I had always thought that our relationship had been more than just 'friends', but it wasn't. That's all we were. Just friends.  
I stared at Matt hard, evaluating him. He wasn't worthy of Sora. He looked back, and expression of confusion and horror on his face. Good. I wanted him to be scared.   
I never cried. Ever since I was little, I never cried. When I was a baby, my parents thought that something was wrong with me. All of the other parents complained about their children crying, but I never did. They took me to see a doctor, but nothing was wrong. I just found no reason to cry. Nothing was sad enough, or depressing enough, to ever make me even want to. The first time I did cry was in the digital world. Sora had been taken by Datamon. I thought I'd never see her again. My companion from childhood, the one I secretly loved...gone, in the clutches of some cold-hearted machine. That made me weak. Yes, the _leader_, Taichi Kamiya, had a weakness: the child of love. That was the first time I ever felt the need, or the want, to cry. And I did.  
I thought that Sora loved me, but I guess not. People always say that they want the best for others, but that's a lie. Everyone wants what's best for them. Do what's best for yourself. Even animals, who usually take life as it comes, chase after one another's love. Donating to charities? That's for your image, for your ego. Giving your old clothes and toys away? You didn't need them in the first place.   
I wanted Sora for me, not for some hotshot rock star. It was her choice, and she had chosen. I had lost the unofficial battle. I had given up everything for her. I followed her from my old home to my new one. I played on the same soccer team as her. I looked out for her. I gave her comfort when she needed it. Where was Matt when she thought her mother didn't love her? Probably playing his harmonica somewhere, doing something for his own selfish purposes. Maybe there was hope, maybe she still loved me, somewhere deep inside. Maybe.  
Perhaps it was just me, but the whole world seemed dimmer that day. The sun didn't shine as brightly as it usually did. The flowers seemed to slowly wilt and die as I passed.   
The beauty in my world had disappeared.  
  
**_~ * ~  
_**


	2. Part Two

-----------------------  
  
**_~ * Sora * ~_**  
  
Matt. I doodled his name in the corner of my paper. I was sitting at my desk, trying to write a letter to my dad, who was on a business trip to some small, unknown city in Hokkaido. I sighed and stared out of my window. Two birds perched on the branch of the oak tree snuggled close together, chirping, letting the world know of their happiness.   
Two forty-five. I had only fifteen minutes until I had to meet Matt. It seemed as if it would be a century before the numbers on the digital clock would turn to Three o' clock. I drummed my fingers on my desk impatiently. Time always passed so slow when you wanted it to go fast. I tapped my foot on the floor.   
There was nothing to do. Nothing! Then, I remembered Tai. I had promised to call him, but...that had been a week ago. I shrugged. Better late than never!  
I picked up my teal phone and dialed the numbers that I had stored in my head. I put the phone to my ear, hearing the phone ring once.   
Twice.   
Three.   
Four.   
Just as I was about to hang up, I heard the click of the phone being picked up on the other end.  
"Hello?" came a deep and solemn voice. It had to be Tai's dad.  
"Hi, may I speak to Tai?"  
"Hi, Sora, I'm Tai."  
I was stunned. This person was Tai?! Well, now that I came to think about it, I hadn't been really hanging around with him lately. I could think of nothing else, so I said, playfully: "How'd you know it was me?"  
"I always know when it's you."   
Still, that same, dreary tone in his voice.   
"Tai, is something wrong?"  
"No."  
I scratched my head where it had been itching. Whenever something was wrong with Tai, you could always tell. Something _was_ wrong. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
Something about the way he said 'yes' kept me from pursuing any further answers. This situation would have to wait for later, now I had more important things to worry about.  
"Um, I was just wondering, what's Matt's interests? You know, like his favorite color? I need to know for future purposes..."  
Silence.  
"Uh, hello, Tai?"  
More silence. Maybe he got disconnected, or maybe he was talking with his sister, Kari.  
"Tai?"   
I heard shuffling from the other end, then footsteps.  
"What's wrong, Tai?" Kari's voice come into the phone. "why are you just holding the phone there? You look like you're mad at it or something."  
Then, there was a loud click, and the disconnection drone was all that there was left. I stared at the phone in confusion. Tai, mad? At what? What had I done?   
I looked at the clock again. Three o' five. THREE O' FIVE?! I ran towards the front hallway, and hastily shoved my shoes onto my feet.  
"Sora, honey? Where are you going?!" my Mom called from the couch in our living room. I twisted my head around to face her.   
"I'm going out! Just to the park! See ya!"  
I twisted the doorknob, ran myself through the doorway, and slammed the door behind me, making the windows in the kitchen shake.  
  
----------------------------  
  
I smoothed my dress out. I had chosen a white, smooth, silk dress. Okay, maybe I was overdoing it a little, we were supposed to be studying for math, but I couldn't help it. I was finally meeting alone with Matt. I had spent hours just thinking about this day. Luckily, when I had arrived at the park, Matt hadn't been there. I stared at the glittering sparkles hidden in my dress. I had been waiting for quite a while, was he going to show up?   
I fingered the slight rip in the gown. It had happened a few weeks ago, when I had tripped over a crack in the floor. Thank goodness Tai had caught me, or it would have been ripped all of the way. I continued to stare at the small tear. Yes, it had been Tai that caught me. Tai. He had always been there for me, now that I thought about it. Every single trip in life, metaphorical or not, had always been right beside Tai, where he had always been there to 'catch' me.  
"Hi Sora! Sorry I'm late!" she heard Matt's youthful voice come from in front of her. It was nothing like Tai's voice, deep and soothing. It was more of a high, uplifting, and cheerful tone.   
"Oh, shoot!" I said, snapping my fingers. "I forgot my math book!"   
Matt's expression changed to match mine. "Me too!" He grinned, sheepishly. "I don't really feel like going back to get it though..."  
I smiled. "Me neither."  
There was a silence, as I stopped to listen to the sweet chirping of the birds above our heads. I sat on the long, wooden bench, motioning for Matt to join me. His face turned pink, as he sat down beside me. Was I repulsive, or was he embarassed? I turned my face to look at his. Matt's face was round and soft, gentle looking and innocent, while Tai's features were rough and jagged in a way, the kind of features that gave you a reassuring feeling that you were safe with him. Both were charming, in their own special way.  
Matt's face was turned to the sky, observing the white, fluffy clouds. His hands rested upon the bench, supporting his weight as he leaned back. Just looking at him was pure rapture. He turned his face towards me, looking at me with those beautiful deep blue eyes.   
He gave me a small, mischevious grin. I stared at him in confusion as he moved closer to me. Oh god, was he going to kiss m-  
Before I knew it, I was lying on the grass, with Matt on top of me. He grinned again.  
"Wanna wrestle?"   
I laughed and rolled down the small hillside. He rolled after me. My whole world was spinning! Round and round, the ground was at the top of my vision, then the bottom of it. The cool feeling of the grass was soothing on my bare legs. From the side of my eye, I caught Matt catching up. I increased my pace down the hill, coming to rest at the bottom. He came to a stop beside me. I laughed again, and gasped for breath. We were both lying there together in the grass, right beside each other, it reminded me of the times when Tai and I were young children.   
We finally quieted down. The bumblebees buzzed in the flowers around us, making a merry melody as they went about their work. The nearby stream trickled gently. I turned to see Matt looking at me once more. In his eyes, there was a warm, comforting message. One that I had waited so long to see. He loved me, it was as simple as that. We both loved each other, and had been denying it for so long. Yet finally, in the bloom of our youth, the feeling had blossomed, revealing itself for the first time.  
I shifted my body to move closer to him in the grass, and I put my arm around him.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
_Lovers in the long grass  
look above them  
only they can see   
where the clouds are going  
only to discover  
dust and sunlight  
ever make the sky so blue  
  
Afternoon is hazy  
river flowing  
all around the sounds  
moving closer to them  
telling them the story  
told by flora  
dreams they never knew  
  
Some they know as passion  
some as freedom  
some they know as love  
and the way it leaves them  
Summer snowflake  
for a season  
when the sky above is blue  
when the sky above is blue  
  
Lying in the long grass  
close beside her  
giving her the name  
of the one the moon loves  
this will be the day she  
will remember  
when she knew his heart   
was...  
loving in the long grass  
close beside her  
whispering of love  
and the way it leaves them  
lying in the long grass  
in the sunlight  
they believe it's true love  
and from all around them  
flora's secret  
telling them of love  
and the way it breathes  
and  
looking up from eyes of  
amaranthine  
they can see the sky is blue  
knowing that their love   
is true  
dreams they never knew  
and the sky above is blue..._  
  
-------------------------  
  
Matt and I decided to walk home together after that wonderful day at the park.   
"Sorry your dress got dirty."   
I looked at him, bewildered, then, I turned my eyes to my dress. Grass stains dotted it as if they were meant to be there, it almost gave the dress a new pattern.  
"Don't worry," I said. "I'm an expert at getting out stains!"  
He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Then could you get the grape juice stain out of my white pants?"  
I laughed, as did he. His laugh sounded like chimes on the breeze, different tones that formed one song. He suddenly stopped his laughter as he turned around to look behind him. His eyes narrowed in discomfort. I, too, looked at the figure behind us. It was almost unrecognizable at first, hunched over and shadowed. Then, as I squinted, I could make out the familiar shadow of my close friend, Tai. A darkness seemed to radiate from him. A shiver ran up my spine. Whatever was wrong with Tai was very disturbing.  
  
**_~ * ~_**  
  
-------------------------------  
  
**_~ * Tai * ~_**  
  
I had seen them kiss. While taking Kari to the park, I saw them. Lying there, as if there were no other souls in the world to watch, I saw them share a loving kiss. Lying the grass, the stream running in the background, the flowers surrounding them, it was as if it had all been set up, their first kiss, in a perfect setting. It was disgusting.   
I had covered Kari's eyes and turned a corner, taking her to the end of the sidewalk, just before the crosswalk. I told her to finish going the rest of her way to her friends house, that I had some business to take care of. I hated lying to her, but I needed to be alone. She had said yes, I think she understood. She was a kind sister.   
As I turned the corner again, I saw them walking together, hand in hand, laughing. Yes: laughing. I couldn't believe it. In one day, they had fallen for each other. Remember how I said that I never cry? I felt like crying now. I felt like letting out uncontrolable tears. I could already feel them well up in my eyes. I blinked them back. I had to be strong for myself. Weakness was certainly not a virtue. My throat tightened with the effort of holding back the scream that was building. I wanted to scream. Scream with frustration, rage, sorrow, anger; scream with a passion, neverending, a tortured scream. My life was over. It was not worth living any longer.  
  
**_~ * ~_**  
  
--------------------------------  
  
**_~ * Sora * ~  
  
_**I walked down the street towards the tennis courts. I had my racquet resting on my shoulder. I whistled as I walked at a brisk pace. My short skirt allowed the breeze to run across my legs, which was a nice refreshing break from the hot, summer sun. I knew that I would feel sticky after practice, that always happened, no matter what the season! I closed my eyes and continued walking along. It was a beautiful day!   
Suddenly, I felt a strong grip on my bare arm. I opened my eyes to find a boy beside me, face to the ground, and let off a foreboding feeling.   
It was Tai.   
My skin prickled with goose bumps at his touch. His hand was as cold as ice.   
"Sora." he murmured, softly. I gulped and sucked in a deep breath.  
"Yes, Tai?" I said, attempting to hide my fear behind a cheerful tone. He stayed silent for a while, maybe thinking something over.   
"I saw you with Matt yesterday."  
I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise on end. He knew.  
"And, I was wondering..." he continued, turning his face towards mine, "...do you love him?"  
I locked my eyes with his. Their warm, brown seemed to have vanished, replacing it with a steely dark color. He wasn't as I remembered him. He seemed dark and withdrawn. He left his hand on my arm. In his eyes were a feeling, so deep it was hard to understand. To even attempt to explain it would be impossible. Some suffering sat there, an anguish. I didn't want to tell him the truth, I truely didn't. But something told me that that was precisely what he wanted to know. I mentally gathered my courage to say what I had to say, to break this poor boy's heart.   
"Yes, Tai. I do."  
Once again, he lowered his gaze to the sidewalk, removing his hand from my arm. I felt the warmth return to it. He began to walk in the opposite direction of the way I was headed.  
"Wait, Tai!" I yelled after his retreating form, "we can still be friends!"  
He turned to face me. "I only want what's best for you. I would only be a pebble in Matt's shoe." he said, then continued to walk away. I watched his figure until it was a mere dot on the horizon, a black shadow against the light blue sky. A film of sweat covered my skin, and practice hadn't even started yet.  
  
**_~ * ~  
  
_**-------------------------  
  
**_~ * Matt * ~  
  
_**My finger slowly made it's way to the doorbell. It had been three days since I last met with Sora at Odaiba park. That day would be in my memory forever. I checked my watch. It was seven o' clock PM.  
I pressed the button, hearing the familiar ring. I heard a lock being taken from it's place in the wall, and then, the doorknob clicking as it was turned. Sora stood in front of me, hair in a rumpled mess. I gave her my most winning smile. Her eyes widened as she saw me. I guess she hadn't been expecting me. She panicked.   
"Oh, Matt! I didn't know you were coming! Sorry I look so messed up, I slept in today until twelve, and I've been reading a book all day, it was so engrossing, I didn't even see what time it was!"  
She was dressed in a pink, home t-shirt and some old, faded shorts. To tell you the truth, she looked quite beautiful.  
"It's all the same to me." I said. She visibly relaxed.   
"Come on in!" she exclaimed, making a gesture to the couch. "Make yourself at home!" She moved towards it herself.   
I walked into the warm hallway, fanning myself. As if she was reading my mind, Sora said:  
"Sorry it's so hot in here, I haven't turned on the air conditioning yet."  
"It's okay." I replied, settling myself down on the soft couch. "So, what book are you reading?" I said, trying to make conversation. She pulled a book from off of the small stand beside her and showed it to me. Wizard's First Rule. She looked at it fondly. The cover was a crimson color with gold lettering on the front. It was well worn, and looked close to falling apart.   
"I've never read it before..." I said, embarassed. I could feel my ears go hot. She smiled at me, knowingly.  
"That's okay, most haven't."  
"So, what's it about?" I said, desperate for conversation.  
"It's about a love between two who are destined for two seperate worlds, yet they overcome the obstacles to meet each other, and love each other, for the rest of their lives." she looked at me with those intense auburn eyes, "It used to be Tai's favorite book."  
I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, and looked out of the window. The moon was full, and lit up the usually dark sky.   
"I met Tai yesterday. He seemed depressed and sad. It was scary, the way he talked, and looked at me," she paused and shivered, "he asked me if I loved you."  
I stiffened. The way she described Tai had been excactly the way I had seen him on the last day of school. It had frightened me as well.   
I found Sora close beside me, her head resting on my shoulder. She reached for the lamp and turned the light off. It was pitch black in the room.   
"I _do_ love you, Matt." she whispered into my ear, her hot breath coming upon me. I held her in an embrace. She put her lips to mine. We shared a soft, passionate kiss. She giggled, and rolled underneath me. The night would be long.  
  
**_~ * ~_**  
  
-----------------------------  
  
_Once, as my heart remembers   
all the stars were fallen embers.  
Once, when night seemed forever  
I was with you.  
  
Once, in the care of morning  
in the air was all belonging.  
Once, when the day was dawning  
I was with you.  
  
How far are we from morning,  
how far are we  
and the stars shining through the darkness,  
falling in the air.  
  
Once, as the night was leaving  
into us our dreams were weaving.  
Once, all dreams were worth keeping.  
I was with you.  
  
Once, when our hearts were singing,  
I was with you..._  
  
--------------------------  
  
**_~ * Tai * ~  
  
_**I stood at the top of the tall, twenty story apartment building. The sun shone down from above, beating it's rays onto my back. A slight breeze came, ruffling my hair. I inhaled deeply. Kari had been wondering why I had been acting so strange. She had asked what was wrong. People had been asking me that a lot lately. Everything was wrong. Everything. Ever since the day Sora had come into the classroom, face flushed and face in a wide grin. She told me that she was going on a date with Matt. That was when everything went wrong.   
I walked towards the edge of the building. The height was almost dizzying. It was perfect for what I was about to do.   
What I said to Sora was true. All I wanted was the best for her, and me being around wouldn't be good. Matt would want me out of the way, but rather than him having to do it himself, I had decided that I should do it for him.  
Whoever said 'better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all' hadn't gone through it. To fully devote yourself to a single being, one of such perfection as beauty as that of Sora, was pure rapture in itself. To leave it was eternal torture.   
The toes of my shoes hung dangerously off the edge of the building.   
I looked around at the world. White clouds dotted the sky. The hustle and bustle of the street below couldn't be heard from where I was standing. It was dead silent.   
This world no longer held a purpose for me.  
I jumped, leaving behind all the pain of life, and love. Feeling the sweet intoxication of the fall.  
  
**_~ * ~  
  
_**----------------------------  
  
_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
  
I dream of fire  
These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire  
  
This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this  
  
And as she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems  
  
I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
  
I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to the empty skies above  
I close my eyes, this rare perfume  
Is the sweet intoxication of her love  
  
I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
  
Sweet desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this  
  
Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower, this rare perfume  
Is the sweet intoxication of the fall  
_  
--------------------------  



End file.
